HoD/Part 7:Heroes of Destiny
Rating R for violence, language and death Important Events *Heroes infiltrate Hyrule Castle #Dangoro vs. Fyrus #Mikau vs. Crocana #Quill vs. Gulogulo #Skid vs. Syger #David vs. Darkhammer #Zelda vs. Phantom Ganon #Link vs. Dark Link #Dangoro, Mikau, Quill, Skid and David vs. Argorok #Link and Zelda vs. Ganondorf #??? vs. ??? #??? vs. ??? #??? vs. ??? #A Hero dies *Zelda becomes queen Part 7: Heroes of Destiny Splitting Up Link, Zelda, David, Skid, Quill, Mikau and Dangoro entered the main hall of Hyrule Castle. They had to cover there noses because of the smell of rotting flesh. Dead bodies of monsters and Hylians littered the floor. "Zelda, I'm sorry but don't ask me to help clean the castle" Mikau said. Zelda laughed, "Fine". A circle of blue light surrounded the group. "What the-?" Link said. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to drop by" a voice said. Ganondorf stepped out of the shadows. "Ganondorf!" Link yelled and ran at him. The wall of light blocked him. Ganondorf laughed. "Nice try. I'm surprised you pathetic army managed to defeat mine" he told Link. He started to walk away. "Oh well. Say good bye to your friends, since this will be the last time you ever see them!" Ganondorf said. Dangoro disappeared, followed by Mikau, Quill, Skid and David. Link reached for Zelda's hand but she vanished. "No!" he cried. The circle of light vanished. A noise came from one of the corners in the room. "Who's there?" Link asked. He heard someone walking towards him. "Show yourself!" Link yelled. Fyrus Dangoro appeared in a large circular room. A ring of lava bordered the wall. Standing in the center of the room was a giant creature covered in flames. Its arms were chained to the ground. The creature, Fyrus, saw Dangoro and roared. Fyrus pulled at the chains and snapped them. It walked slowly towards Dangoro. Dangoro rolled up into a ball and sped towards one of the chains. He unrolled himself and grabbed it. He started pulling on the chain. Fyrus groaned and crashed to the ground. Dangoro ran over and started punching Fyrus' head. Fyrus grabbed Dangoro and threw him, then it burst into flames. Before he fell into the lava, Dangoro vanished in a flash of light. Crocana Mikau apearred in a large circular room that resembled a swamp. "Ah, man. This place is in serious need of a new interior decorator" Mikau said. Something splashed in the water. "Ah, great. That's probably a big, mean monster that's coming to eat me" Mikau groaned. He saw ripples on the surface of the water. "Maybe this is a prison cell and that's just a friendly Swamp Zora" Mikau said hopefully. He could see something swimming towards him. "Wait, Swamp Zoras are cannibals" Mikau said. A giant crocodile-like creature erupted from the water. Mikau jumped out of the way as its jaws clamped shut. The monster, Crocana, looked at Mikau. "Nope, definitely not a Swamp Zora" Mikau said and dived into the murky water with Crocana following him. Mikau looked back and saw Crocana behind him with its mouth open. Crocana's jaws clamped shut on Mikau. Mikau was in Crocana's mouth. He stabbed at the roof of the mouth with his spear. Crocana thrashed around and spit Mikau out. It lunged at Mikau, who barely swam out of the way. Mikau swam at the top of Crocana's head and stabbed one of its eyes, causing it to burst. Mikau did the same with the other eye. With Crocana blinded, Mikau swam under it and plunged his spearhead into Crocana's throat. Crocana's corpse sank to the bottom of the swamp, never to rise again. Mikau barely had time to celebrate his victory, because he disappeared in a flash of light. Gulogulo Quill appeared in a circular room that had dozens of trees in it. the ground was covered in snow. "How is this possible?" Quill asked himself. Suddenly, he heard a thumping sound. "What is that?" he said. He identified the sound as something walking. Quill flew up into the air and looked to see what was making the noise. A giant paw grabbed him and threw him into a snowbank. Quill looked up and saw a giant wolverine walking towards him. The wolverine, Gulogulo, growled at Quill. Quill could see Gulogulo's sharp, gleaming white teeth. Gulogulo charged at Quill, who flew into the air. Gulogulo crashed through the snowbank and slammed into a tree. Once he charges, he can't stop himself Quill thought and smiled, an idea forming in his mind. "Hey, fleabag!" Quill shouted and flew in front of a wall. Gulogulo snarled at Quill and charged. Quill flew out of the way and Gulogulo crashed into the wall. Gulogulo crumpled into a heap. "Hmm, that takes care of that" Quill said. He disappeared in a flash of light. Syger Skid apppeared in a circular room that resembled a rainforest. "Cool!" Skid shouted and climbed up a tree. "This is so SWEET!" he exclaimed. Through the trees he could see a ball of light. "Hey, no one comes into my jungle without my permission!" he yelled and climbed down the tree. He summoned his four Puppets. He made one of them go and investigate the light. He heard a roar and lost the connection to the Puppet. Skid heard something running towards him. He made his remaining three Puppets stand in front of him. A tiger with a big, glowing orb on the tip of its tail leapt out of the jungle. The tiger, Syger, smashed one of the Puppets to splinters. Skid made one of the Puppets stab Syger in the side. Syger growled and destroyed the Puppet. Skid climbed up a tree and made the last Puppet jump and stab Syger through the head. Syger dodged the attack and smashed the Puppet. Syger looked up at Skid and snarled. It ran towards the tree and jumped. Syger dug its claws into the tree trunk and started climbing towards Skid. Skid took a deep breath and blew into his trumpet as hard as he could. The trumpet blared in Syger's face and Syger fell down. Skid jumped down and smashed the glowing orb on Syger's tail. Syger leapt up and lunged at Skid but disintegrated before it reached him. Skid laughed and disappeared in a flash of light. Darkhammer David appeared in an ordinary circular room. Lining the walls were six suits of armor. The biggest one started walking towards David. In its hands was a spiked ball and chain. The suit of armor, Darkhammer, swung the ball and chain at David. He dodged it and focused his mind. David's swordblade glowed blue. David swung his sword and cut the chain. Darkhammer swung the chain at David, knocking him over. David growled and leapt at Darkhammer and cut one of its arms off. Darkhammer punched David in the stomach with its remaining arm. David fell to the ground. He got up and hurled his sword at Darkhammer. "Uh oh" Darkhammer said and the sword stabbed him through the forehead. David walked over and and pulled his sword out of Darkhammer’s head. David disappeared in a flash of light. Phantom Ganondorf Zelda appeared in a dark, circular room with lit torches lining the walls. Also, a large painting of Ganondorf hung on the wall. "Uh-unh. That has got to go" Zelda said and walked over to the painting. Suddenly, Ganondof walked out of the painting. Instead of a head he had a skull with horns and he carried a long spear. Phantom Ganondorf thrust his spear at Zelda but she dodged it. Zelda shot an arrow at Phantom Ganondorf and it hit him in the chest. Phantom Ganondorf pulled the arrow out and snapped it in half. He swung his spear at Zelda and tripped her. Phantom Ganondorf raised his spear to stab Zelda in the back but Zelda rolled over and shot him in the head with a light arrow. Phantom Ganondorf burst into flames. Zelda stood up and disappeared in a flash of light. Dark Link Who's there?" Link asked. He heard someone walking towards him. "Show yourself!" Link yelled. "Your behind you" a voice replied. Link spun around. Facing Link was a mirror image of himself. The only difference was that the other Link wore black clothes, had gray skin and red eyes. "Who are you?" Link asked. "I'm you. A more evil you" Dark Link replied. "Well, I guess that means I have to kill you!" Link yelled and charged at Dark Link. Dark Link grinned and blocked Link's sword with his sword without even moving. "How do you do that?" Link panted. "Like I said, I'm you. I know every skill you know. Every attack, every weakness" Dark Link replied and disappeared into the shadows. "What?" Link gasped and looked around. He could hear footsteps everywhere. Dark Link snuck up behind Link and raised his sword. Link smiled and spun around. He thrust his sword into Dark Link's stomach. Dark Link gasped in shock and staggered backward. "You may have defeated me but you will not stop Lord Ganon" he told Link. "Don't you mean Ganondorf?" Link asked. "No, I don't" Dark Link replied. He laughed and turned into dust. "Whatever" Link said and picked up his sword. He disappeared in a flash of light. Reunited The seven heroes appeared in the throne room. They laughed and patted each other on the backs, happy to see one another again. "Don't get too excited" Ganondorf said. He was sitting on his throne. "Ganondorf!" Link yelled and drew his sword. Ganondorf stood up. "I'm suprised to see that all of you survived. I was expecting at least a couple of you to survive, then I would kill you myself. But, it looks like you'll have to fight one more monster" he said and whistled through his fingers. The giant wyvern smashed through a wall. Ganondorf walked over to it and stroked its neck. "This is Argorok, my most loyal pet. Fyrus, Crocana, Gulogulo, and Syger were just used for killing my enemies. I assure you, Argorok is far more powerful than all of my other pets combined. Good luck" Ganondorf said and walked up the stairs to the top of the central tower. "Link, Zelda you go after Ganondorf! We'll take care of Argorok!" David exclaimed. "Thanks" Link said and he and Zelda ran after Ganondorf. Argorok turned to attack them, but Dangoro punched him. "You gotta deal with us first!" Mikau yelled. "Yeah, loser!" Skid shouted. Argorok roared and lunged at the group. Argorok The five heroes jumped out of the way as Argorok lunged at them. Skid jumped on its back and climbed up its neck. He reached its head and hung upside down in front of Argoroks face. "Hi!" Skid yelled and blasted his trumpet in the Argorok’s face. Argorok roared and thrashed around. Skid jumped down and Dangoro caught him. Argorok snarled and glared at Skid. "Yo, ugly! Over here!" Mikau shouted from behind Argorok. Argorok spun around and lunged at the Zora. Mikau jumped over Argorok and stabbed the wyvern in the back with his spear. Argorok pulled the spear out with its mouth and snapped it like a twig. Dangoro rolled toward the wyvern and collided with its stomach. Argorok tumbled out of the hole in the wall. It recovered and flew back up through the hole. Quill swooped at Argorok and scratched at its eyes with his talons. Argorok was blinded and blood gushed out of its eye sockets. David charged at the wyvern and stabbed his sword into its heart. Argorok tumbled backwards out of the hole and fell to the ground. "C'mon, we have to go help Link and Zelda" David said and the group ran up the stairs to help Hyrule's Princess and Hero. Ganondorf Link and Zelda faced Ganondorf. "I see that you’d rather die at my hand than be my pet’s next meal" Ganondorf said. "You're the only one that's gonna die tonight, Ganondorf!" Link yelled. "Hmm, maybe I will. But I have a powerful advantage over you" Ganondorf replied. "And what might that be?" Link asked. Ganondorf laughed. "You see I, like you little friend David, possess the ability Rage. It makes the person unstoppable, killing all in their way. However, David is unable to control it, but I'' can" he said and grinned. He pulled the Master Sword out of its sheath. The blade glowed red and so did Ganondorf's eyes. Zelda gasped. ''This is what happened to David on Zora Island. It wasn't a dream. And if David can kill thirty Moblins, I'd hate to see what Ganondorf can do she thought. "It doesn't matter what power you have, I'm still going to kill you!" Link yelled and charged at Ganondorf. Ganondorf locked blades with Link's sword. The two enemies glared into one another's eyes. Ganondorf slowly reached into his belt and pulled a dagger out. "Link, look out!" Zelda cried. "Huh?" Link asked. He gasped in pain when Ganondorf stabbed him in the stomach with the dagger. Link fell to the ground. Ganondorf grinned. "Poor little hero. Look at you, how pathetic" he said and kicked Link. "Stop it!" Zelda yelled. An arrow tudded into Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf didn't even flinch. He walked over to her. "You're just as pathethic, Princess. Now you will die just like your friend" he said. His hand clamped around Zelda's throat. "Good-bye, Princess" David and the others reached the top of the stairs. They crashed into an invisible barrier. "Dammit!" David yelled. The group saw Ganondorf grab Zelda around the neck. "We have to help them!" Mikau yelled. "Stand back!" David ordered. A blue light covered his sword. "Yaah!" David smashed through the barrier but it restored itself and blocked the others. David charged at Ganondorf. Ganondorf saw him coming and threw the unconscious Zelda over by Link. "Look who it is, Prince David. I hear you also possess the Rage" Ganondorf said and parried against David's attacks. "You're too weak. I'd be able to defeat you without using the Rage" Ganondorf said and knocked David backwards. "Still, better not take any chances" Ganondorf was enveloped in a red light. "Time to die!" he yelled and charged at David. A light arrow hit him in the back and yellow electricity surged through his body. The Master Sword went flying and landed in the center of the room. Ganondorf whirled around and saw Zelda holding her bow. "You little bitch. I'll kill you!" Ganondorf snarled and charged at Zelda. David thundered toward Ganondorf with the Master Sword in his hands. David jumped and the Master Sword impaled Ganondorf through the chest. Ganondorf's eyes grew wide in shock and he fell over backwards. Link coughed and started to gasp for breath. "Link!" Zelda cried. "We've got to help him otherwise he's gonna die!" David said. "Hold on" Zelda told him and knelt beside Link. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She placed her hands on Link's chest. They started glowing and the stab wound from the dagger disappeared. Link sat up and rubbed his stomach. "Uh, what happened?" he asked. He jumped up. "Where's Ganondorf!" He saw the Gerudo lying dead on the floor. "How did-" "David saved me and killed him" Zelda said. "Thanks David" Link said and ruffled the Deku's hair. "Stop it" David laughed and tackled Link. Suddenly, a deep voice said "You have done well, mortals" The True Evil Ganondorf's shadow stood up. "I am Ganon, God of Destruction. I was using Ganondorf as a vessel until I grew strong enough to create a body of my own. I still need more time so I'll have to use one of you" the shadow said and flew towards David. "No!" Link yelled and pushed David out of the way. Ganon took over Link's body instead. "Link!" Zelda and David cried. Link laughed, only it was Ganon's voice. "Your friend Link is no more. I control this body now" Link said. His shirt turned white and armor covered it. His hair and eyes turned silver and his face was covered in blue and red markings. His sword blade transformed into a double helix. "Yes, this body will do fine" Link said. "No" Zelda moaned. Link pointed his sword and Zelda and David. "Don't be sad, you'll be seeing him again real soon" he told them. He thrust his sword at Zelda. "No!" Quill cried. He landed in front of Zelda. The sword buried itself all the way to the hilt in Quill's stomach. Link growled and pulled out his sword. Quill gasped and fell to his knees. "Quill!" Zelda and David gasped and knelt beside the dying Rito. "Please, don't worry about me. It's not too. late to save Link. You must…never lose…hope" Quill rasped and went limp. "Quill" Zelda moaned. "Huh, don't listen to that fool. Link's gone. What?" Link gasped. He turned back to normal. "Zelda, David, you have to defeat me. It's the only way to stop Ganon" Link said. "Link" Zelda said and ran towards him. "Stay back! Ganon will regain control of my body soon. Will you take care of Zelda for me David?" Link asked. David wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'll protect her with my life" he replied. Link smiled. "I know you will. Urgh, I'm losing control. I was hoping that I would be by your side, Zelda. But it seems that isn’t going to happen. I'll always be with you. Good bye" he said and he turned into his possessed form. "Grr, meddlesome punk. No matter, he's gone now. Don't worry, I'll kill you nice and quick" Link said. Zelda clenched her fists and tears fell from her eyes. "David, leave him to me" she said and drew her sword. Link laughed. "Do you think that flimsy little thing will stop me? Think again!" he yelled and swung his sword. Zelda stepped to the side and stabbed Link through both arms, pinning them together. She ran over and picked up the Master Sword. Link pulled his two arms apart and took the sword out of his arm. "Huh, nice try. At least now you have a real sword" Link snorted and ran at Zelda. Ganon Link was standing in what appeared to be Hyrule Field. However, the grass and the sky were white. The ruins off Hyrule Castle could be seen in the distance. He looked around but could see nothing else. "So, here you are" Ganon said. He was taller than Link and had shoulder length black hair. His skin was very tan and his eyes had slit pupils. His teeth were pointed. In his hands were two broadswords, each made from a dragon tooth. "I was wondering where you were hiding" he told Link. "Where are we?" Link asked. "This is what Hyrule will look like in two years if I win, which, of course, I will" Ganon replied. "So we're in the future?" Link asked. "No, we are in the realm of the dead. I just wanted to show you how much you failed" Ganon laughed. Link growled and drew his sword. He split it apart and charged at Ganon. Ganon deflected Link's blows and knocked him over. "It's no use. You cannot defeat me. I'm the God of Destruction! Nothing can kill me" Ganon said. Link laughed and stood up. "Huh, some God. You need to use someone else's body for your own! That's pretty pathetic, don't you think?" he said. Ganon quivered with rage. "You little brat! How dare you insult me!" He ran at Link. Ganon suddenly froze. "Huh?" Link gasped. Spirits of the dead floated towards Link. They were the King of Hyrule, Gonzo, Nagano and Quill. "Quill, why are you here? Your not-" "Dead?" Quill finished. "Yes, I am. I was killed by Ganon" Link shook his head in disbelief. "No, you're not Quill. This is just something Ganon made to-" "Link," the King of Hyrule said and placed his hand on Link's shoulder. The King nodded his head. "But Quill, you can't-" Link said. "I'll never be gone. As long as you remember me I'll be beside you" Quill told Link. "Aw, c'mon, we didn't come here to audition for a soap opera!" Gonzo shouted. "You're right. Link, you need to defeat Ganon so you can return to Zelda. She won't be able to go on without you. She needs you. Your friends need you" the King said. "Here, you'll need this" Nagano said and handed Link a sword. It had two smaller swords sticking out from both sides of the blade. "Wow" Link gasped. "It's the sword of Relyt, the King of the Gods. Use it well" the King told him. "It's time" Gonzo said. "Good luck" Quill told Link. "Wait!" Link cried but the four spirits vanished. Link turned and faced Ganon. Ganon unfroze and swung his swords at Link. Link blocked them and thrust his sword forward. Ganon stopped and looked down. Link's sword pierced him in the neck, chest and stomach. Ganon looked up at Link. “I’ll never die. I’ll return some day and get my revenge” he gasped and burst into flames. “Huh, good luck with that” Link muttered. "It's Finally Over" Link froze and the double helix sword fell from his hands. He returned to normal. Zelda and David ran over to him. "Link, you're alright!" Zelda exclaimed. "Of course I am" Link laughed and kissed her. "Hey, get a room" David told them. "Come here, you" Link said and jumped at David. David ran away with Link chasing him. Zelda laughed and looked up. The chamber had no ceiling so she could see the sky. The dark clouds disappeared and the sun shone bright. The trees and grass turned green and water returned. "We did it. It’s finally over" Zelda whispered to herself and ran after Link and David. "Oh no, here comes Zelda! Run for your life David!" Link cried. Zelda's Coronation Two weeks later, the citizens of Hyrule and the surrounding nations were gathered in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle for the coronation of the new Queen. Zelda stood in front of the castle gates. Standing on both sides of her were David, Skid, Mikau and Dangoro. Link walked up to her holding her new crown. He bowed and placed it on her head. One of the castle servents shouted "Long live Queen Zelda!" Everyone started to bow. "Enough of that. I don't want everyone bowing everytime they see me. Just call me Zelda, okay?" Zelda told them. "Told ya she was gonna be bossy" Link muttered to David. "I heard that Link!" Zelda said. She gave her crown to Dangoro to hold. "Uh oh" Link moaned and started running. "Get back here!" Zelda shouted and ran after him. "Nothing like a happy ending" Mikau said. Epilogue That is the story of how the seven heroes defeated Ganon and restored peace to Hyrule. Dangoro returned to Goron City and took his father’s place as Chief. The Gorons once again allowed travelers to enter their city and Biggoron became a well-known blacksmith. Mikau and Zola returned to Zora Island. They got married and had two sons, Mikey and Zane. The Zora race decided to return to Hyrule and found a new home near a lake to the east of Hyrule Castle. Skett and Akoot became the Chieftans of the Rito. Because of their ability to fly long distances without resting, the Rito decided to become messengers and delivered mail. Valoo returned to his mountain with Scorch. The great dragon adopted Scorch and after many months, taught Scorch how to breath fire out of his mouth instead of his nose. Senza, Zuko and Niko became captains in the Royal Navy. Drona eventually became commander of the Korok Knights and was feared by the wild Mothulas. Skid returned to Korok Village where he became the Deku Tree's caretaker in place of David. David became the General of the Royal Army and was well-known throughout the world as the "Raging Sapphire", which came from his ability Rage and the color his sword glows whilte he’s in it. Link and Zelda married each other a year after the Great War. Link refused to be King and was made the Queen's Bodyguard. Link and Zelda had a son named Layden, who became an even greater swordsman than his father. THE END Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13